And All Things Will End
by klrob
Summary: Trigon the Terrible is taking over the world, and everyone is almost powerless to stop it. Only The Titans, the resistance, can stop him. They send Richard Grayson undercover to infiltrate, but then he meets Raven, Trigon's seductive daughter. AU Rae/Rob
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I guess I'm starting another story… This story won't be updated as often as some of the others, same as _Alone Together._ Thank you to **TheDreamChaser **for this cool idea… Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The world was dark, and it had been that way for months. Trigon the Terrible was the first person to have ever taken over the entire world within a matter of mere months, just under a year. Trigon the Terrible was indeed the worst dictator the world has ever been faced with, but there was one group that was determined to return the world to its original state. The Titans was that very resistance call, lead by who they would refer to as "The Super Seven." The Super Seven contained the members that were called Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter.

Each of them were stationed in different parts of the world, and with apprentices in the case that they should be killed in a battle fought against Trigon. Martian Manhunter was in Australia with a young woman called Starfire. Green Lantern was in Kenya with a young woman named Bumblebee. Flash was in Russia with a man who shared the same interests as he did called Kid Flash. Aquaman was in Iceland with an interesting young man named Aqualad, while Wonder Woman was in the Amazon with her younger sister, Wonder Girl. That only left Superman, who was in Canada with Superboy, and Batman, who was in America with Robin.

The Super Seven had been discussing for the past month the topic of Robin going undercover to infiltrate Trigon's army. He had already undergone severe training and would be definitely prepared for any situation to happen. He was going to be sent out so he was captured and taken in by the army. From there, he would be able ton take down Trigon's army from the inside out. He would give secrets and strategies to the Titans, and would be sure to take everyone he was supposed to down.

That was a month ago, and Robin was already inside. He had learned there are nine subdivisions, one for every safe house that Trigon has. And then there was the ninth one which was Trigon's private division. Only the most trusted men would enter this and be under the command of Brother Blood. Robin was immediately put under the command of Slade Wilson, who was ruthless in torture and offense. Trigon was hiding behind both his first division and Slade's division at the current time. This allowed Robin to easily gain more secrets that were deeper, and so far, he had not been caught.

He was wandering the halls tonight, armed and ready in case someone was to attack. His job was to protect Trigon's daughter, who no one has ever seen and lived. There was a rumor going around his barracks that she was a beautiful woman, but that she looked almost nothing like Trigon himself. She had been trained to be an assassin since she had been born, and could easily take down any of the men. She was still needed to be protected during the nights, for obvious reasons. In the next week, Trigon and his daughter were about to move their positions so they could safely escape for their next safe house. Robin had to be sure to alert the Titans before they started moving so that the rebellion could prepare themselves.

He heard mumbling coming from inside of Trigon's daughter's quarters and he lightly knocked. Even if he was supposed to be taking down her father, he was still supposed to save people. The giant door opened a crack and a purple eye poked out. "What?" She was glaring at him, and he took a couple steps back.

"I was just checking. I heard something happening inside-"

"It's nothing. Don't you have a job to do?"

He resisted the urge to hit himself. "I'm doing it now." The door opened a slight bit more to reveal her pale face. Robin gulped at what she had already revealed. She looked like the most dangerously sexy woman he had ever seen, and was starting to sweat under his mask.

"You know what? Can you do me a favor and tell my father something?"

He nodded and gulped silently. "Tell him that he can take all of you stupid guards and shove them up his giant ass. I don't need anyone to protect me, I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself. Oh, and while you're at it, you can be the first to jump inside his ass, 'kay?"

He grimaced. "You sure you can do that for me?"

"Do you not like the protection?" She chuckled. "No, I love it. That's why I want all of his little protectors to go jump up his ass."

He couldn't help the chuckle that made it's way out at her abruptness and she stared at him. "You're laughing at me?"

He hesitantly nodded. "You are kind of funny, Miss."

She gave him a smile before looking both ways down the hallway, only to find it completely empty besides him. "Are you the only one patrolling?"

He shook his head. "There are more around the corner."

"Then, can you get one of them to cover for you? Maybe you could… come inside my room and do me a more… _personal_ favor?" Her light hand on his shoulder had him imagining what she meant. And the only things that came to mind were the incredibly dirty things. "I'm not supposed to-"

She blinked innocently at him. "Please?" Her voice, on the other hand, was anything but innocent. It was plain seductive, purring words at him in a lust-filled way. He could almost hear the sounds she would make if he were to fuck her.

"I'm sorry, I really can't." She sighed and examined her nails. "I like you. Not falling for my little tricks. You're actually keeping your distance from me," she looked up at him. "And you must have good instincts. Last time I got someone in my room like that, they ended up in the incinerator three floors down." She grinned toothily before shutting the door once more.

He was glad that was over, since it took almost all of his will power. If he had gone in there… his mission would've been jeopardized. He continued to make his rounds in the building before he was allowed back to his barracks. He would sleep shirtless lately; it seemed more comfortable. Robin rubbed a hand over his face, still thinking about the siren upstairs. He had absolutely no desire to go back up there, but he had to. If he wanted to save the world from the wrath of Trigon.

_**One Week Later ~ One Week Later ~ One Week Later ~ One Week Later**_

Robin had been on duty for six straight hours, patrolling the same hallway. Of course, it happened to be Trigon's daughter's hallway, but he was ignoring the door that lead to her. He continued pacing down the hallway and was ready to punch a hole in the wall. That one little hole would at least make it different and slightly more interesting.

Three other guards came down the hallway, sporting guns and probably the two hidden knives that were required. He fell into step with them, and they all stopped outside of the only door in the hallway. The door opened to a weary woman, obviously not have gotten any sleep the night before. The front man spoke up, "We are to escort you down to the ship." She sighed, but agreed with the man. She walked in between the four men, two in front of her, two behind. They made their way down to the ships that were waiting for her. She boarded and the ship took off almost the second the door closed.

The men all stood until all Robin could see was the silhouette of her slim figure. The men departed for the barracks they were to wait in until some sort of news required them to get to work. Robin took this time to sneak away to a deserted part of the island and quickly called the nearest Titan station, which was Superman's station. His voice began talking immediately after he picked up.

"So, where is he going next?"

"Trigon is heading in Aquaman's direction. His daughter is heading in Bruce's direction. They seem to go in the opposite direction of each other, but always meet up at one place eventually."

"Good work, Robin. There was another young man who went undercover yesterday from Green Arrow and is nearby. Goes by the name of Speedy. Keep a look out for him."

"Okay. I'll report back in when I hear more news." Robin closed the cell phone and began walking back towards the barracks, but was stopped by a voice.

"So, you must be the undercover spy…"

.

.

.

A/N: I'm stopping there for the night. I probably won't update this for a while unless someone manages to convince me.

Reviews count as convincing…

~Klrob


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Lots of people reviewed, so… I'm definitely going to update this story. I'm going o update one more story after this, and then I'll go on a short break for a week or two. Unless you seriously kick up the reviews and favorites and everything. Then I'll definitely consider updating sooner… Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 2

"So, you must be the undercover spy…" Robin's heart practically stopped in his chest. He slowly turned around to face the person who had just addressed him, and found a small, scrawny pale man with blonde hair and green eyes. He had several bruises covering his body and was wearing a pair of cut off pants. He looked… pretty miserable in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Robin slowly bent over to get the knife that was required to have hidden inside of their boots in case of an emergency attack. The young man jumped down off of the hill and stopped in front of Robin. He stuck out his hand and gave him a pitiful looking smile. "Garfield. You're… uh, Robin, right?"

He cautiously nodded. He carefully took Garfield's hand and shook it, his knife now up his sleeve. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you around the barracks."

"Oh, I'm not with Trigon. I'm a prisoner. My entire village had been caught and I was the only one who managed to survive the torture they put us through."

"Prisoners are supposed to be locked up."

Garfield scratched the back of his head. "I train the guard dogs. Hurts like hell, but… I guess this is hell for me. They send me out so the dogs can get trained to find missing people. I've been getting better. I'm still looking for ways to get off this stupid island. But the soldiers are everywhere." Garfield took a couple steps back from Robin. "You're not going to turn me in, are you?"

"It depends. What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I met Speedy, I think was his name. He's been one of my guards and told me about you guys. He's been helping me out."

Robin nodded. "Where's Speedy now?"

"I don't know. I don't exactly leave my cell too often. I'm normally unconscious for a few days… Torture chambers and all that stuff. It's a regular thing. If the dogs find me in the next ten minutes, I have to go back. And they train those dogs way too well, dude. So I would get away from me if I were you."

Robin nodded slightly at the young boy and muttered a quick, "Thanks." He jogged away and saw Garfield scrambling around the edge of the island. He could hear the dogs barking in the distance, and he finally spotted one. His mouth almost dropped in shock at how giant those dogs were. There were two that were the size of a small horse, and a couple more fairly large dogs. Robin would be surprised if Garfield managed to make it back alive…

Robin shook the thought from his mind, trying not to worry about another person. He was relieved that he hadn't thought about Trigon's daughter for a couple minutes. That was definitely an accomplishment he was proud of. He did wonder what her name was…

He made it back to the camp with no injuries, and spotted someone he had never seen before. This soldier had red-orange hair and reminded him of… himself. He walked up to the man and grabbed his shoulder. The man reached for his gun that was sitting next to him, but Robin was faster than him. Robin managed to get his knife out and held it against the redhead's neck before quickly demanding his name.

"Who are you?"

"They call me Speedy-" Robin released him before any more major damage could be done. A small line of red could be seen on his neck and Robin winced. He shouldn't have been so harsh on Speedy, but he would have to kill him if he tried to attack him. That was how things had to be around the barracks. Almost as if they were mindless animals that spent their time killing… which most of them did.

Speedy asked for his name as well and he quickly answered, "Robin."

Speedy looked around before pulling him off to the side where he was sure no one would be able to hear their conversation. "You're Robin?"

He nodded. "And you're Speedy. Superman told me about you."

"Same. You worked under Batman, right?"

Robin quickly corrected him. "I _work_ under Batman. I'm not for Trigon, I'm against him."

"Sorry. Almost a habit of mine." Speedy leaned in closer and sniffed him. Robin quickly took about three steps away from the awkward man.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You smell like Garfield." Robin's face contorted into awkward confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm one of Gar's main guards. I know very well what he smells like, and it's like a very dirty bathroom that's never been cleaned. And a little bit of the forest. He hangs out there when he's allowed out of his cell." Robin nodded.

"So, what're your duties?"

"Lately, I've been patrolling. When Trigon's daughter is here, I guard her."

Speedy leaned in, curiously. "Have you seen her?"

Robin nodded. "Is she hot? Heard so many men say that she was, and that she was deadly as all the seven sins."

"Probably." The two men shared a quick chuckle and looked around. Robin heard Slade calling for al the soldiers in the line-up, and they quickly ran to their assigned spots. They were given an inspection and sent off to their duties. Robin was equipped with a machine gun, several hidden knives, and one small revolver. He began his walk around the island, rarely ever passing another guard. It was definitely a lonely job, but it would help the Titans in the end…

Seven hours of patrol and he finally returned to his bed. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds before he heard Speedy enter. "Get up!" Speedy pushed him off of his small cot and Robin stood up, dusting himself off.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Slade. All the generals are coming here for a meeting. Trigon and his daughter included. They're planning some attack and we've got to let the Titans know." Robin nodded and jogged off to where he had made his call to Superman last night.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Speedy and I just found out that Trigon, his daughter, and all the generals are coming to this camp. They're going to be discussing some attack they're planning. You should ambush before they have the chance to get themselves together."

"Okay. We'll send whoever is available to the island. If they don't make it in time, spy."

"Got it. What about Speedy?"

"Tell him the same thing." Robin heard the conversation end, and he closed his cell phone. He ran back to camp and quickly suited up for the arrivals. All soldiers were led to the edge of the boat dock, and Trigon's daughter was the first to arrive. She had been closer, since she was just there, and with her was General Kom Ander, one of the very few women supporting Trigon.

The two gracefully walked off the boat, and Robin followed behind. Suddenly, Trigon's daughter stopped and turned around.

"Cyborg! Hurry up!" Richard stood there, waiting for whoever this 'Cyborg' was. A man with an arm made entire out of metal came off the boat.

"Give me a couple seconds! I had to make sure my arm was on right. Y'all better not rush me next time."

Trigon's daughter rolled her eyes and continued walking, Cyborg now next to her. General Kom was far ahead of her, and Cyborg began talking with the young woman.

"But I hate vegetables! Y'all know that I love my meat shakes!"

"Those are disgusting, Cyborg."

"They're a great way to build up strength."

"I'm fine like I am right now, thanks…"

Robin continued walking silently behind them and he heard Cyborg whisper, "Hey, Raven. Why do we need these idiot guards again?"

Trigon's daughter- Raven- shrugged. "Ask father."

Cyborg nodded, realizing the conversation was over. They continued walking up to the safe house, where they would both stay. "So, are we going to play video games until Trigon gets here?"

Raven shrugged. "If you want. I mean, I already know what he's going to talk about in the meeting. They're just going to discuss killing off some of the leaders. He knows there are the leaders, and then they have their little… lieutenants if you want to. He's planning on killing them all off and leaving the Titans to be scrambling. Then, he'll finish them off from there. No big deal."

Robin's eyes widened. No. Fucking. Way. As long as they never recognized him, he would be safe… For now.

.

.

.

Review my story. Convince me to update. Unless you don't want one…

~klrob


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I feel kind of proud of how many reviewers there are for this story.

I think I'm going to dedicate this chapter to **xxNishaaLubsYew **since she has threatened to rape me so incredibly hard if I didn't update this.

**WARNING: Lime-ish content.**

**Chapter 3**

Robin was patrolling Raven's room again while everyone waited for the rest of the leaders. There were still three missing, but they were supposed to arrive by the next afternoon. Her friend, Cybot (or Cyborg? Whichever it was, he had a robot name.) had left her room earlier in the evening, so it was just her inside. Robin heard a few occasional noises from inside, but never paid much attention to them. He should probably get an update to Superman or Batman or whoever would answer. Especially since he found out the information about the big meeting.

He was shaken out of his reverie when he heard a loud crash come from inside. He knocked on the door twice before entering. He looked around and saw bits and pieces of miscellaneous things that had been broken. Robin searched for Raven, and heard another crash from inside her bathroom. It wasn't as loud as the other ones, but he went to check it out anyways.

"Miss?" Raven turned at his voice and smirked. "Took you long enough."

Robin cocked his head when she answered his silent question. "I thought I was going to have to break my computer if you didn't come in sooner."

"Is something wrong?" Raven shook her head. She paused for a second before finally nodding her head. "You could say that."

"You could've just come into the hall and asked me."

"That would've taken all the fun out of it." She pouted at him, and he resisted the urge to kiss her full lips.

"The fun out of it…?" Raven smirked at him, and walked over. From what he could see, she was only wearing a robe, and he licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Seducing you, of course. What did you think I meant?" She paused in front of him and cocked her head.

"Breaking things and getting in trouble, I guess." She laughed, and he shamelessly stared at her. She smiled at him again and pulled him over to her bed. She sat on her knees, which brought her to eye level with Richard. She began taking off his outer armor and was concentrating completely on undressing him.

"Um, what are you doing?" Raven stopped for a moment and looked up at him slyly.

"Well, I was going to seduce you, but I think we should just get right to the point."

Robin cleared his throat and willed the red blush on his face to go away. "And what might 'the point' be?"

Raven stopped completely, getting everything off his torso except the wife beater underneath that prevented chaffing. "You're not a girly little virgin, are you?"

"What?" Robin's eyes widened when he hear his voice crack, something it hasn't done in almost 8 years.

Raven looked at him strangely. "You're _not _seriously a virgin, right?"

"No! I've had sex before!"

"Then what's the problem? I've been told I'm a hot woman, you're a hot man…"

"First of all, how do you know what I even look like?"

"I can tell from your voice. Duh." Raven rolled her eyes and began to take off the bottom part of his suit. He grabbed her wrist and looked at her. "Why do you want me to do this with you?"

"I told you. You're hot. I'm sexually frustrated. There have been almost no hot guys to have sex with lately. Why are you protesting so much?"

"I'm not-"

"Unless…" Raven pulled her hands off of him completely. "You're gay."

Robin's eyes widened as far as they could without his eyes popping out of his head. "I'M NOT GAY!"

Raven smirked. "I'm just making sure."

"I swear, I'm not gay. I've had sex with tons of women!"

"And I've had sex with tons of men. Now, I definitely want to be having sex with you."

Robin could not prevent the blush that took over his face, and he was glad that his mask had covered his eyes. His left eye was twitching furiously and he could not get it to stop. Raven saw the slight movement behind his mask, and moved closer to him. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

Robin shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Raven nodded slightly as she began to take off her robe. She had gotten the tie undone, and Robin was most definitely sure that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He stopped her from pulling it all the way off, and it was left hanging off of her shoulders. "I'm not supposed to be doing this."

Raven sighed. "Technically, you're not supposed to _not_ be having sex with me. You're job is to follow whatever my instructions are, and right now, I'm instructing you to have sex with me."

"I still don't think it's what I'm supposed to be doing…" Raven pushed her warm lips onto his and lightly began moving them against his. It could've been considered passionate and loving if they had not been half naked together. She pulled back slightly, leaving him to chase after her lips. She moved her face close enough so that her nose was touching his, but nothing else was. "Please."

Robin pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her body underneath his. He attacked her lips and she threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. Their tongues battled fiercely and Robin's hand travelled up her curves until they reached the side swell of her breast. He traced the outline as his mouth moved down her jaw and onto the junction of her shoulder and neck. Raven moaned while his hands pushed her robe completely off. His eyes skimmed over her, seeing her perfectly perky breasts with the already tight nipples, her flat abdomen, her…

The rest of Robin's clothes came off while he was looking over her body. He leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, his other hand automatically moving to the other. He made sure to twist and suck on it, making it as hard as it could possibly be before switching over to its twin. He repeated each gesture he had used on the other, and kissed between her breasts. Robin trailed more kisses down her stomach towards where his final destination was. He kissed right above her slit and she grabbed his head, ready to push him completely down.

A sharp knock on the door halted them from moving their interaction any further.

"Miss? You in there?" They both looked in the direction of the door and Raven threw her head back, silently groaning.

"Yes?" Raven was glaring at the door, hoping to make it disappear. Robin smirked slightly before getting off of her. She grabbed his arm when the voice outside responded.

"Are you okay in there?" Raven's grip on Robin's arm tightened. "Yes, I'm fine. Why? Was there something my father needed?"

Robin could almost imagine the nameless voice outside of the door shake his head. "No. There was supposed to be another guard out here, who isn't at his post."

"He's in here with me. I had him check on something for me."

"Okay. Do you want me to stay out here until he can relieve me from my post?"

"It's fine. Thank you." Raven tilted her head, waiting to make sure that he wasn't going to respond. She exhaled sharply as she heard footsteps leading away from the door. "Well, that killed the mood."

Robin took advantage of her loosened grip on his arm and pulled away. "I should get back."

Raven reached for him, but came up short. "You can't stay with me, just a bit longer?"

Robin shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't, ma'am."

Raven nodded sharply. "Call me Raven if you have to. At least, you can in private." She grinned in his direction before getting off the bed and grabbing her robe. She walked towards her bathroom while putting the robe on, and then she closed the door. The last thing Robin saw was her smile and the clear message that was 'Come back soon.'

He sighed and picked up his clothes off of the floor, putting them on in the process. He definitely needed a cold shower before he could return outside, since he wouldn't be able to hide his hard-on. He took a few moments to think of the most disturbing things he could: Kori and John's (1) disgusting food traditions, Roy dancing the Thriller, even Clark and Bruce making out. After a few more of his disturbing thoughts, he decided that he was able to walk out without too many questions.

Slade passed by the second he closed the door and he stopped in front him. Robin stood completely straight as Slade began to bombard him with questions. "Sergeant Weir (2) came by your post earlier and reported you gone. Exactly where were you?"

"The Miss required my attention on a matter. She wished for me to check each of the rooms in her quarters to make sure they were clear of enemies, sir."

Slade nodded. "Don't let it happen again. Next time, report it." Slade closed one hand around Robin's neck, and squeezed. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, _sir._" Robin's throat was released, and Slade continued his rounds to check on each of his men. Robin rubbed his neck lightly and glared at the older man's back. He resumed his position for the next few hours.

During his post, he saw another one of the guards, but one who was not supposed to be doing anything just yet. The one guard was assigned to the barracks until it was his time to relieve someone else of their position. Robin looked around, seeing that no one else was there. The man, who Robin later found out was called First Lieutenant Armorr (3), started moving closer to Robin. Armorr hadn't realized that Robin was there, since he done his best to blend in with the shadows behind him. Armorr began to move past Robin's hiding place when Robin reached out and grabbed his arm.

Armorr turned to the man currently holding his arm and squinted into the darkness. He swung his leg out, grinning when he heard a rough grunt and when his foot caught onto something solid. Robin pulled him back into the shadows and quickly punched him in the face before he could get any advantages over him.

Armorr fell onto the floor with one knee and looked into the face of his attacker. He couldn't see his eyes, but Robin had a feeling that he could somehow recognize him in a way. Robin kicked his stomach and reached for the one knife he had hidden. He swung it out, but Armorr moved out of the path. Armorr pulled out a small handgun, and Robin's eyes widened. He moved to knock his feet out from under him, but Armorr once again avoided his attack. Robin sliced at his stomach and managed to catch the edge of his stomach. He heard Armorr hiss before shooting off a shot blindly. Robin heard the shot whiz by his ear and stopped moving, successfully hiding his location from the higher ranked man.

Armorr squinted into the darkness when he felt a knife dig into his chest. He grunted and fell back. He hit a wall and slid down it, trying to pull the knife from his chest. Robin quickly pulled it out before stabbing it in once again. He repeated the movement several times before he was sure that Armorr was dead. Robin could feel the blood all over his arms, and his heart began to pound.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, but it was not helping in any way. He reached for a pair of gloves he had in a pocket and pulled them on, trying to hide the blood on his hands. He wiped the fingerprints off of the knife and threw it down next to the corpse of Armorr. Robin walked away, continuing to take deep breaths and trying to forget about his fight and the murder of Armorr.

Robin also failed to see a pair of amethyst eyes staring after his stiff body.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry that it had to be kind of short and incredibly late. I was having trouble with one of the parts. I'll try and start another update soon.

I changed J'onn J'onzz name to John Jones. Especially since there aren't any super powers or any of that crap, there can't really be any alien kind of names. And J'onn J'onzz is Martian Manhunter, in case no one knew.

The Puppeteer. You know, the little puppet guy. He's also known as The Puppet Master.

Val Armorr is the Trident guy. He has another name (Sammy Jaye) but I think Val Armorr is more popular.

If I get more than 10 reviews, I'll try and fit in an actual RaeRob lemon in the next chapter. 8 reviews gets you another lime. Less than that… a sooner update.

So I would probably review…

~klrob


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please, no one kill me. I'm trying to update all three of my stories, and only one has been so far…Still working on the rest. And JEEZ! You all really wanted a lemon, didn't you? I think I have, like, 16 reviews. That's kind of a lot compared to my other chapters… Which makes me happy.

Thank you, once again, **xxNishaLubsYew**, for the WONDERFUL rape threat. Although technically, it wouldn't be rape like that. ;)

People have been asking about why Robin randomly murdered Armorr, and I guess I should explain it somewhat. Basically, he was in a fight. He was trying to be all sneaky before, and then pull Armorr aside to question him about what he was doing. They got into a fight, Robin ACCIDENTALLY stabbed him the first time, but then he kind of got caught up in the action and killed him. Robin did not kill Armorr on purpose, it was completely accidental. Hope that helps for any of you confused people.

Chapter 4

Robin glanced around at his surroundings, searching for anyone who might be after him. He wouldn't have been surprised if he found someone actually following him. Where he killed Armorr was in a public place, and there could've been lots of witnesses. He definitely wanted to limit any murders, but this was one of his first. He was definitely shaken up, and nervous about the whole thing. Everything had been so much more different than he had first expected when he started. There were more rules, and he needed to be more careful.

Robin heard someone's footsteps coming towards him rapidly. Robin glanced around for a place to hide, but was unsuccessful. He tried to blend more into the dark, shielding any blood he might have on his body from Armorr as well as he could. He spotted a shorter redhead coming towards him and let out a relieved sigh. He stepped more out of the darkness and allowed Speedy to find him. "Robin!" Speedy dragged the rebel off into an empty corner and began gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Armorr! Dead! The Lady! (1) ROBIN!" Robin put his hands on Speedy's shoulders as his best attempt to stop the frantic boy from hitting him in the face. "Speedy. Calm down. What's going on?"

Speedy took a deep breath, and grimaced. "So, you know how I have to take my route past the Lady's room, right?"

"Lady Raven's?"

"Yeah! Well, she was standing outside of her quarters next to Armorr, and _eh had been stabbed._ She was just standing next to his body and acted like he wasn't even there. She called me over when I saw her, and told me to clean up the body. I think she knows who killed him. It was disgusting!"

Robin grimaced. "You seriously need to calm down."

"But weren't you coming from that direction? Did you see anything suspicious?"

"No, I didn't," Robin lied smoothly. He was definitely getting better at that.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Just go to bed or continue your rounds or whatever. Just try and forget what you saw, okay?"

"Robin-"

"Do it! No questions!" Robin walked away, leaving Speedy completely confused. He heard the younger male's footsteps lead away from his current position, and Robin began to walk back to his barracks. He instantly stripped himself of anything that could be covered in blood. He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and walked to where all the guards bathed. He didn't see anyone else there, and he was glad. He needed time to sort out his thoughts.

*******AATWE*******

Robin woke up as someone kicked him off his tiny cot. "Wake up." He grunted and opened his eyes. He saw Slade standing over him, glaring. "You're supposed to be protecting the Lady. Now get up, you lazy little bitch. You follow my rules and my rules _only._"

Robin covered his eyes from the sunlight that had suddenly poured into the room. "What about Trigon? Don't I have to listen to him too?" His response was a sharp kick to his side, flipping his smaller body over on the ground. He cursed colorfully and grasped his side. "Hurry up."

Robin pushed himself up and grunted painfully at his side. He could feel at least one broken rib, if not two. He needed to wrap them up quickly, or else Slade might come back and break even more. Robin grabbed the gauze out of the first aid kit that was kept in each one of the little tents they stayed in. He wrapped it around his middle as fast as he could without being too sloppy. He threw the gauze back in and dressed himself in record time. He ran out of his tent and almost bumped into an angry looking Slade.

"Good. Now, you will be staying with the Lady the entire meeting. Trigon does not want his daughter involved in any of these antics. Do not let her leave her room; do not let anyone enter her room. Only two people are allowed into her room and those are that Cyborg man and Trigon himself. Seeing as Trigon will be busy, I doubt anyone will try and enter anyways." Robin nodded and grabbed his some of his weapons. He carefully placed them on his body, and locked them in place. He walked off to Raven's room, nervous about what she would try today.

He knocked on her door three times to let her know he was here. Each guard had to do this, so she would know of their presence. By the time he finished his knocking, the door crashed open and he was dragged into the room by two pale arms. The door slammed shut behind him, and Robin saw two furious amethyst eyes directed towards him.

"I saw you." Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, and he tried to play it off. "I know you did. Last night, when you tried to seduce me."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "After that, stupid. I saw you kill Armorr."

"I didn't kill Armorr."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Of _course _you didn't. You just accidentally stabbed him repeatedly until he was dead."

"So I might've killed him."

"I won't tell." Robin was getting suspicious by this time in their conversation. "What's the catch?"

Raven looked around, trying to avoid his eyes. She glared at everything else in the room, and made sure to avoid his eyes. "I'm really not sure. I guess I just want you to stay around. Not because I have feelings for you or anything! Just because you're hot and… good to look at."

"Thanks?" Raven rolled her eyes. "But you are pretty stupid."

"Whatever. I'm smarter than you are, probably!"

"Yeah. Mhmm. That's why you see me around the halls, killing random people."

"We were fighting-" Robin's protest was stopped by a slim finger on his lips.

"I saw. Don't worry. I've been trying to figure out what he's been doing for the past month actually. That's the only reason I really knew. Besides the fact that you killed him right outside of my door."

"Sorry." Raven began to take off some of his armor. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are we really doing this again?" Raven paused and glanced up at him. "Of course. We didn't get to finish last time."

"We were having a moment, and you have to ruin it with sex."

Raven smirked. "It is mating season."

Robin's brow furrowed. "We're not animals."

"Ehh, gets me in the mood. Saw a couple of bunnies outside, and they put a whole new definition to fuck bunnies. But it really got me in the mood…" Raven moved her mouth right in front of his so that he could feel her hot breath against his lips. His armor clanged loudly to the ground and she closed the distance between them. Her hot lips moved against his, and he could not seem to stop himself. He began to devour her lips back, and pushed her onto her bed. She bounced up and down a couple times before pulling him towards her. The purpose of pushing her onto the bed had obviously failed, and he was back with his tongue in her mouth.

Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against him. They both moaned and Raven ripped off his shirt. Robin had ignored it, and pushed farther against her, making his chest push against hers. Rachel pushed him away for a couple seconds while she began to undress herself. He began to kiss down her elegant neck, and made it down to her bare breasts. Robin stared at them before taking them into his hands, weighing their weights against his palms. He determined in his mind that they were perfect for his large hands. He rubbed a thumb across each of the nipple simultaneously, stimulating Raven even more. She moaned loudly, and he smirked. Robin took one in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around. He continued to pinch at the neglected one, and Raven was pushing his head closer to her nipples. He pinched the one nipple hard while his teeth gently bit down on the other. Rachel's back arched off the bed, and he smirked. Robin moved away from her heaving breasts, kissing his way down to her belly button, and then…

…The next thing Robin knew, his tongue was deep in Raven's core, lapping at her tight inner walls. Raven moaned above him and bucked her hips against his mouth. Robin's tongue went even farther into her than before, and held her hips down with one arm. He flicked his nose against her clit, and she moaned again. Robin felt her grab his head hard, his only warning, before his mouth was filled with the sweetest taste he ever had in his mouth… Something he could definitely link to Raven.

He pulled his face away from her after drinking in all of her essence, and gave her core one final little kiss. Raven dragged his head and pressed her lips against his once more. Robin felt his erection pressing against the outside of her, and he distantly wondered in his mind when he had actually gotten undressed. He didn't really linger on the thought as he pushed his member deep into her, but slowly, going in by an inch at a time. Robin sat inside her, waiting for Raven to adjust to his size. She wrapped her legs around his waist and quietly mumbled, "God, you're big…"

Robin smirked at her whisper, and felt his ego grow bigger with every second. He also felt his hips desperately wanting to snap against hers, to move his length and repeatedly pound her from inside out. Robin resisted the urge the best he could, and grunted when Raven swirled her hips around him. His thrusts were slow at first, almost like he was teasing her, but then they began to pick up more speed. Robin's hips were almost invisible from how fast he was thrusting, and Raven had moved her legs over his shoulders to go for a deeper angle. Raven began to tighten around him, and she moaned. Robin grunted a few more times and continued thrusting into her delicious heat before he came deep inside of her. "Raven…"

Robin almost collapsed on top of her, but managed to catch himself on his arms before he could. Raven locked her arms around his neck and pressed her sweaty forehead against his. She kissed him once, and then lightly put her hands on his chest. "You should pull out so, uh… So you can get dressed. Don't' want anyone to realize your missing. I wouldn't be able to see you then."

Robin glanced at her. "Why do you sound like you care?"

Raven blushed. "I don't."

"You're blushing. Obviously, that means you do."

"But I don't."

"You do! It's all over your face!"

"Shut up!" Raven's face was a deep scarlet now, and Robin couldn't stop smirking at her. He wasn't sure if it was from being right, or being _oh so incredibly _sexually satisfied.

"Just admit it and I'll pull out." Raven's eyes widened at the fact that they were having this conversation and he was still so deep inside of her. "No."

"Maybe I'll just hang around here then. Of course, you wouldn't mind that, since you care about me…"

"Fine! I freaking care about you! Happy now?"

"You should kiss me."

"No! Get out of me!" Robin smirked and pulled out. He had heard Raven's groan when he pulled finally pulled out. "You okay?"

"Now who's the one who cares?"

"You groaned when I pulled out! I was just making sure you were okay!"

"I'm fine. You're just…bigger than most guys."

Robin's head swelled even more at her announcing it out loud. "Why, thank you. I take pride in that actually."

Raven smiled at him, a small one, and shoved his arm. "You're such a douche."

"I prefer the term 'asshole.'" Raven chuckled at that, and he began to get re-dressed, armor and all.

"You know, I never learned your name. It's kind of weird, caring for someone but not knowing their name."

"Robin."

Raven's eyes widened. "What do you mean, _Robin_?"

"My name. Robin. It's not my real one, but it's my name."

"One of the rebels is named 'Robin.' My father made me do extensive research on them the best I could, and that was the name of one of the lieutenant's or something."

Robin's eyes widened. "And?"

Raven moved towards him, the sheet still covering most of her body. She sat on her knees at the edge of her bed that was closest to him. She raised her hands by the edges of his mask, but hesitated. Robin didn't try to stop her. She lifted it off of his eyes, and gasped.

"You're a Titan."

.

.

.

*1- The Lady is Raven. Not all the guards know what her actual name is, so they refer to her as their Lady. Not like she's doing any of the nasty with Trigon. That is all reserved for her male whores.

I'm going to try and update _Alone Together_ really, really soon for those who want it. And please do review on my lemon, since there were so many people who wanted one.

Reviews are lovely. Lemons are pretty sour. The more of one, the more of the other.

~klrob


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's been quite some time... Please do not kill me.

**Oxidize: **Shut up. You better read this chapter, or I'll kill you.

**TheDreamChaser: **Thank you!

**krazieneko: **Thank you for the rant!

**Latezz123: **It would be incredibly awkward if I wasn't a female… But I am, and I'm so honored that you would think of me that way! I'm sorry for such a long wait, but here it is!

**aeyesha: **Thanks! Please keep reading and I hope you like it!

**RagnellAlondite: **You'll see. It's still kind of a mystery…

**Thorn4: **Thanks! Hope you like this update!

**Xaphrin: **Thank you for all the criticism. I will definitely try and work that into the story as best as I can.

**Gingerstorm101: **You'll find out soon…

**hornymustard: **I'm sorry it was so fast, I was really trying to get right to the point of Raven finding out about Robin's identity.

**blue-wasabi24: **Thanks! Those to me are both compliments.

**tokyogirl0093: **Thanks! I'm sorry the update is so late…

**Breya007: **Thanks! Hope you like it!

**Hivedragon: **Why thank you! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**XxravenwingsXx: **Thank you, I definitely will!

**RobRaealltheway: **So I'm just going to take a huge guess and say you're incredibly excited about this next update? Thanks for reading!

**The Quaag: **I'm sorry to make you wait so long, but here it is!

**I am Gerard Ways SisNOT: **I probably would not know, but thanks for reviewing anyways!

**inuyasharbd15fan09: **Thank you!

**black rose-raven angel: **You'll have to wait and see…

**(anonymous): **So, that sounds incredibly violent and I rally don't want any of that to happen to me, so here is your update!

**WARNING: There is uncomfortable content in this chapter. It involves slash/rape-ish content. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, please skip over it.**

**Chapter 5**

"You're a Titan."

Robin blinked and raised an eyebrow. "So what if I am?"

"I should tell my father/"

"But you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you care about me."

"I'm going to tell."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because… we just had sex. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"I'm serious. You really can't- What?" Robin turned to look at Raven, incredulous. "You're not going to tell anyone?"

"No. I didn't say anyone, I just won't tell my father."

"Why?"

Raven walked over to Robin and put a caring hand on his shoulder. "Because. You aren't going to survive long enough to take over his control."

Robin backed away from her. "What?"

"You don't seriously think the Titans are going to win, do you? My father is incredibly powerful. He knows things that you can't even imagine. If you want o survive, you all should just stop now. Trigon will torture you until you beg for death, and then he'll force you to live. Once you get too far in, you can't get out again."

"He's a vicious dictator! He doesn't care about anyone except himself! Trigon-"

"Is my father and you should watch yourself." By this time, Raven had a knife up to Robin's neck. The look in her eyes challenged him to take her on.

"I can kill you in seconds."

"I can counter your attack and kill you instead."

Raven drew back her knife and put it on the bed. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Get out. I need to think."

Robin quickly checked to make sure he looked proper and grabbed his mask out of Raven's hand. "Don't say a word about this."

"We'll see." Raven slammed the door in his face. Robin sighed and was about to punch the wall when a man with short black hair and a dark black overcoat came around the corner.

Whoa, there. No need to punch things, eh?" The stranger had an accent that Robin couldn't place. Canadian, maybe?

Robin trained his gun on the man. "State your name and business."

The man put his hands up as a way to show he didn't mean any harm. "No need to pull a gun, jack. I'm Jared." The man held out a hand and he waited for Robin to shake it.

"What are you doing here?"

Jared pointed to the door Raven was behind. "I'm here to see my big sis, jack. Nothin' wrong with that, is there?"

Robin lowered his gun, but kept one eye on Jared. He knocked on Raven's door and waited for her to respond. She opened the door a crack.

"I thought I told you-"

Someone is here to see you." Her eye squinted at him.

"Who?"

Robin glanced over at Jared cautiously, who was smiling like he didn't have a care in the world.

"He says his name is Jared."

Something flashed in Raven's eyes- fear?- as she opened the door.

:Let him in."

Robin moved away from the door to allow Jared entry. Jared only smirked and gave Raven a tight hug, which she uncomfortably stiffened in.

"Get off of me."

Jared walked further into her room and Raven slammed the door shut behind the siblings.

Robin stood outside the door for hours. Jared hadn't left yet, and Robin hadn't heard anything too suspicious. Slade came around the corner, seemingly making his rounds.

"Follow me."

Robin glanced back at Raven's door. "I'm supposed to stay here-"

Slade slammed Robin against the wall and elbowed him in the face, smirking when he heard a loud crack. "You follow my orders. Now follow me."

Slade began to walk away, leaving Robin to shake the stars from his vision. He found it eerie that Slade could be so emotionless, yet vindictive. Robin slowly got up after wiping the blood from his nose discreetly, and followed behind his commanding officer. The two walked down dark hallway after dark hallway until they reached a pair of grand doors that Trigon had to be hiding behind. Slade pushed them open and gestured Robin in. The first thing he saw was two straight lines of soldiers. Then, Robin saw him.

Superman.

Trigon had caught the Man of Steel and brought him to his knees.

Robin stood in line with the others, but whispered over, "Why are we here?"

"Trigon wanted us here to watch him try to break Superman."

As Robin wondered what that meant exactly, Trigon had gone up to the helpless man. He began to undo his pants- pure silk, probably bought with money from innocent people- and took out his erect cock. Robin's eyes widened.

"Suck me."

Superman looked at the dictator straight in the eyes. "No."

Trigon smirked dangerously. He took a small remote out and turned the dial. Superman shouted in pain. Robin then saw on his neck a collar surrounded by red, patchy skin. Superman was struggling to breath and his eyes were bulging out of his head.

"The collar…" Robin could only murmur his concern over the powerful man brought to his knees in moments. The collar had to be made of kryptonite, the Man of Steel's only allergy severe enough to kill him in seconds. Robin could only wonder how Trigon found out about the allergy…

Trigon turned the dial again and Superman gasped for air.

"Now. Suck me." Superman could only glare up at the cruel dictator. Trigon grabbed the back of his head and forced his mouth onto him. Superman's harsh breathing could be heard from across the room, making Robin feel undeniably sick to his stomach.

Trigon moved Superman's head accordingly before releasing with a harsh cry. Trigon refused to let go of Superman's head until he swallowed everything in his mouth. Trigon finally pulled out and put everything back into his pants. Superman sneered up at him and spat out what he could.

"Slade. Take him away." Trigon waved the man away before being surrounded by his official guards once again. Slade got the man up and guided him roughly through the doors. Robin was going to be sic soon, and he wanted to get out of that putrid room as fast as he could.

Robin caught Superman's eye, and nodded in his direction swiftly. That was the last thing Superman saw before Slade knocked him out with an injection that caused him to twitch uncontrollably.

All Robin could do was pray for the unconscious man.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: You will find out what happens with Raven and Robin's identity soon, along with what Jared wants. There is a bunch of stuff that is going to be happening, so I will do my best to update MUCH SOONER THAN LAST TIME!

~klrob


End file.
